


My Best Friend's Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean & Jimmy Bromance, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jimmy have been best friends ever since the Winchester's moved to Pontiac, Illinois. When Jimmy's family invites him over for dinner things start to rapidly change as Dean learns about the family's complex situation, and Jimmy's ecsentric twin brother, Castiel.<br/>But when Dean finds out about what the Novaks really are, will he be able to overcome their differences and keep the secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, so lots and lots of critique would be amazing! I love the Supernatural Fandom and decided to stop scrolling the Destiel tag and give something back so, hope you enjoy!

"Dean, you promised." The boy with neatly kept black hair and bright blue eyes said in a hushed voice as the two walked up to the Novak house. "One dinner with my family, and they'll stop restricting my curfew so bad."  
"Why do I feel like I'm the boyfriend about to meet the parents?" Dean joked nervously as they reached the porch, then he turned to his best friend Jimmy. "Who's going to be here again?"  
"Me, my Father, Michael, Gabriel, Castiel and Anna."  
"So your holier than thou dad, the guy who got labeled "The Trickster" when he was nine, Mr. Harvard, my ex-girlfriend, and the twin brother you claim to have." Dean was terrified of Jimmy's family for some reason. Not that he should be, but something weird about the way they all kept to themselves. "Lucas isn't here, is he? That time he picked you up he made Sammy depressed for a week about world hunger."  
"No, Lucas is out at the university selling essay papers." Jimmy said solomnly. Dean was surprised before he remembered all the stories his best friend has told him, and he just shrugged. "Shall we go inside?"  
"You are buying me cheese burgers for the rest of the week." Dean deadpanned as he stepped inside.  
"If you behave around my father I'll buy you a pie." A grin broke out over their faces as they walked down the hallway. It ran both ways out from the door, but Jimmy curved right.  
They stopped in the living room so Jimmy could remove his coat and put it in the closet. He offered to take Dean's but the other boy just ignored him in favor of looking around the barren room. Everything was white. The walls, the couches, the coffee table, the walls and the rug were all an unnaturally clean white. The only thing with color was the paintings of religous battles and scenes from the bible. Jimmy had told him his family was religous, but this was...bordering on obsessive. A giant cross hung above the white bricked fireplace, silently judging Dean.  
As they moved into the hallway again, Dean noticed pictures of the eight children. Michael, Raphael, Lucas, Zachariah, Gabriel, Castiel, Jimmy and Anna had a Hall of Fame dedicated to their pictures. As they moved down, making fun of some of the more ridiculous pictures of the kids, Dean was finding himself surprised Castiel was real. Not that he thought Jimmy was lying, just that he had never met the guy. Jimmy usually asked Castiel if he wanted to hang out with Dean and Sammy at their place, but Jim said his brother always politely declined and sent his regards.  
Now Dean was looking at a Jimmy-type kid with unruly hair and blue eyes brighter than his twins. Dean was staring at the mysterious twin who never came to school, never accepted their offers and never answered the phone when Dean called. He'd spoken to all the other siblings whilst asking for Jimmy at least twice, but Castiel was a ghost to Dean.  
"So Castiel really does exist?" Dean teased Jimmy. His friend responded with a bitchface only to be aquired from spending too much time with Sammy. "What? I've never seen the guy!"  
"He's homeschooled. And Dean..." Jimmy stopped, opening his mouth an closing it again a couple before going on. "Castiel is...different. He's homeschooled for a reason, so don't make fun of him, okay? Please?"  
Normaly Dean would've been offended for his friend's lack of trust to behave around his brother, but Jimmy sounded serious and scared. The look he was sporting now was the same one he'd get when he came to school after Michael and Lucas had had a big fight.  
"Of course, Jim." Dean said with a small smile, which soon evaporated into a smirk as he tried to lighten the suddenly dense mood. "I'll make fun of Gabriel."  
Jimmy laughed, and motioned for him to follow. They went back through the hallway, past the front door and up a staircase he hadn't seen when he first observed the hallway. As they walked, Dean studied the doors while absentmindedly wondering what was behind them. But his curiosity was soon met with answers when he saw the little signs on a few of the doors.  
"What are these?" Dean asked. Jimmy ignored him in favor of walking ahead and disappearing into his room. Dean lingered and read the signs, whispering them to himself.  
"Lucas's Cage."  
"Anna's Rebellion Headquarters."  
"Raphael's Fortress."  
"Gabriel's Wonder Emporium."  
And then Jimmy's door: "Jimmy's Temple."  
Dean entered the room, looking at the various Christian band and movie posters. Dean knew Jimmy was religous, too, but again it was bordering on obsessed. Nonetheless, he turned to Jimmy, who was clicking away at keys on his laptop.  
"Nice Temple, Jim." Dean said, hoping Jimmy heard the question.  
"They were Castiel's idea." Jimmy explained. "He taped a piece of paper to the fridge one day and told us to write what we wanted on our doors. I took awhile, but eventually we all had a sign on our door. Even Castiel."  
"What's his?"  
"Castiel's Beehive." Dean jumped as Gabriel appeared in the doorway. He was eating a red vine, and it flopped up and down as he walked to the bed and plopped down. "We like his best."  
"Why'd he want the signs?" Dean asked. The brothers looked surprised for a second, but Gabriel soon answered Dean's inquiry.  
"He said that individualism is the foundation of a bed chamber. He went nuts when we moved in and he had his own room." Gabriel and Jimmy got this far away look in their eyes as they recalled Castiel's excitement. "He had those paint cards everywhere, and swatches of fabric around his window for curtains and some for bedspreads and it was chaotic. It took him a month for him to pick a rug from Hobby Lobby."  
Dean found himself smiling as he pictured Castiel looking frantically around his bare room, muttering nonsense about fung shwei and star allignments.  
"The signs were to distract him from the wall color. Then he painted his sign black with gold letters, and decided right then that was how he was going to decorate his room. Everything in there is black and gold. The walls, rug, and furniture are pitch black. The bedding, his hammock chair thing, those are gold. And the flower. He has this big flower on his wall that's gold." Normally Dean would've been exhausted and irritated talking about decor, but this Castiel sounds like an interesting guy.  
"Why'd he call it the "Beehive?" Dean asked.  
"Because bees are the most amazing creatures in existence, Dean Winchester." A voice from the doorway said in a low, gravelly tone Dean wasn't expecting to come from Jimmy's twin brother's mouth. Before Dean could see anything except these massive, electric blue eyes Castiel had disappeared down the hall again.  
"Wow, Dean-O! Got Castiel to talk before the second date, that's a first." Jimmy and Dean both gave Gabriel a curious look, not understanding if he was implying that Jimmy and Dean were dating or Castiel and the Winchester. "I'm gonna go force Michael to cook faster."  
Jimmy nodded, then went back to his frantic typing. Gabriel left, flinging a red vine at Dean's face and running before the latter could retaliate.  
Dean sat down on the bed thinking about the other brother with no explenation as to why those blue eyes were stuck in his head.


End file.
